The Last Rites of Spring
by poeticgrace
Summary: The Breakfast Club reunites for the first time in over twenty-five years only to discover that some labels never fade away. Story told in five parts, with a part from each character's perspective.
1. The Basketcase

When Allison Reynolds pulled up in front of Shermer High School more than twenty-five years ago, it was because she didn't have a better place to go. She had spent one imperfect day with four of her fellow classmates and had left there believing that maybe she had made a few friends. However, in the days and weeks that followed, there was nothing more than a head nod in the hallway to acknowledge her existence as the the five members of The Breakfast Club went back to their cliques as if the day had never even happened. Even Andrew Clark, the golden boy and star athlete who had kissed her so sweetly, had been distant after that fateful day. The only souvenir she had from that day was a varsity patch pressed in an old book of poetry she had stolen from the library a few days before graduation.

But today, a few days before their twenty-fifth high school reunion, she had an entirely different reason for coming to the high school. She pulled the SUV into an empty parking lot beneath a tree and rolled down the window to gaze up at her old stomping grounds. Allison had been an entirely different person when she had been a student here, withdrawn but a total free spirit who pretended not to care what anyone thought but secretly just wanted to be liked. Now, she truly didn't care what people thought about her, and that seemed to make them want to befriend her that much more. As a music editor at one of the country's foremost entertainment magazines, she was forever surrounded by the so-called beautiful people. Whether she was hanging out backstage at a major awards ceremony or just dancing with kids in a mosh pit, she had found the place where she belonged.

Allison had considered not showing up when she had received the email from Brian Johnson. She hadn't heard from him in more than two decades, so the last thing she was in a hurry to do was reunite with four people who she had spent eight hours with twenty-five years ago. It didn't matter that she had bared her soul to them. The past was the past, and she was fully content to leave it there. However, the more she stared at the invitation, the more her curiosity was piqued and she found herself wondering how they all had turned out. Was Bender still a criminal? Was Claire pregnant like he had predicted all those years ago? Was Brian some important professor at an Ivy League college? Was Andrew coaching somewhere? The sheer need to have some of those questions answered finally drove her to shoot off a two-line reply to Brian, promising to show up on March 24, exactly twenty-seven years to the day when they had first become The Breakfast Club in their high school library.

Her cell phone buzzed from the depths of the designer handbag she had stowed beneath the seat of her rental car. She rarely came back to Illinois these days, only when her mother had died a few years ago and then again last year when her younger sister had given birth to her first child. She lived a fast-paced life in New York City and often found herself jetting halfway across the world to check out the band of the moment. Her passport was filled with page after page of stamps, outlining her career from London to Rio, Sydney to Hong Kong, Vancouver to Cape Town. The only real consistency in her life was her job, a close-knit circle of friends in the city and her now-former boyfriend of five years, Jared. While they may have parted ways a few months prior, he was still living in their shared townhouse in Manhattan and taking care of Zep, their three-year-old Jack Russell.

"Hey, J," she answered the phone once she managed to find it buried beneath a pile of notebooks inside her oversized black leather tote.

"Did you get there safely?" he asked, his voice oozing with sarcasm. He knew better than anyone how much she hated coming home and had been visibly surprised when she had announced that she was going back to Illinois for a high school reunion. Their arrangement was amicable and Allison still counted the bassist as her best friend. "How are things back in the Shermer? See the old gang yet?"

Allison snorted sarcastically as she drug her fingers through her hair. It was no longer the messy mop of fried dark locks. Instead, she kept it neatly cut in a blunt bob and dyed a deep mahogany that made her hair shine and her eyes sparkle. Gone also were the oversized bag-lady clothes, replaced by a wardrobe of smartly tailored skinny jeans, vintage tee shirts, cropped blazers and black leather boots. "No, I haven't seen the old gang yet," she replied. "I guess I'm the first one here. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have come. It's not like these people were my friends. I'm just curious how they ended up. Maybe if I had come back for any of the reunions before this, I wouldn't have had to cancel my interview with Sting to return to the sticks."

"He rescheduled and even invited you to come visit him and Trudy in London. I think that actually worked out in your favor," Jared reminded her pointedly. "Just try to have some fun, yeah? You never know what you might find out about yourself while you're there. If nothing else, you'll have a great story the next time the lot of us get together for drinks."

She thanked him before ending the call, tossing the phone back inside her bag before relaxing into her seat. The weather was still cold as it so often was in Illinois at this time of year, in those days where winter and spring collide and struggle for control. She was just back from two weeks in Miami where spring was in full bloom. It would be another week before she was home in New York again, and she was looking forward to spending a solid month in the city before she would have to head back to Paris for a series of spring concerts in one of her favorite cities in the world. She was still thinking about her hectic spring schedule when she pulled her wool peacoat from the backseat and climbed out of the car to make her way toward the school. She tried the door but found it locked, so she instead opted to huddle up on the bench in the entryway. Humming happily to herself, she watched a group of kids playing soccer in an empty field across the street and wondered if there had ever been a day when she had been so carefree.

Allison was just about to head back to her car for her phone a few minutes later when a sleek sedan turned into the parking lot. She tried to guess to herself who it could be, immediately settling on Andrew or Claire. The car pulled in next to her SUV and idled momentarily before the driver killed the engine. She pulled her coat around her tightly before standing up, straining her neck to see if she could make out the shadowy figure through the rear window. Her question was soon answered, however, as the door swung open and the driver emerged.

"Allison!" A wide smile unexpectedly crossed her face as she spotted Brian jogging across the school lawn toward her. Clad in a designer suit and a messenger bag slung across his chest, he looked every bit as young and innocent as he had at seventeen. He grinned boyishly toward her as he slowed his gate to a quick walk, stopping just short of her. She held his gaze for a moment before leaning forward to accept his hug. "Well, Ms. Reynolds, time has certainly treated you well."

She squeezed him tightly before pulling a way, making no attempt to hide the fact that she was checking him out. He was still on the smaller side, but his skinny frame had been replaced by a lean, toned body that had obviously seen its share of hours in the gym. "Brian Johnson, I can't believe that the basketcase beat you here," she teased as she led him back toward the bench. Brian shrugged and told her that traffic had been hell coming out of Chicago. "So you're still local then?"

"I run a big hedge fund in the city, so I guess you could say that," he answered. He took off his messenger bag and stowed in under the bench. "I went to college back east and then came back here when I was offered a job in Chicago. Twenty years later, I guess I'm kind of the guy in charge. I keep thinking that they'll figure out that I have no clue what I'm doing and send me back to the mail room. Turns out, though, I'm actually kind of good at it. It's not what I saw myself doing, but that's how life goes. Speaking of which, I see your byline all the time! I always make sure to check out your reviews so I know what music is cool. I have to have something to impress the junior brokers with at our staff meetings."

The two of them made small talk about work and where they were living and what they had been up to for the next several minutes. Allison learned that Brian had married his college sweetheart and was the proud father of a five-year-old little girl named Brianne. She did the obligatory fawning over the photos in his wallet, and he did the same when she proudly showed him a few of her own of Zep. He told her about his college years at Yale and she talked animatedly about traveling all over the world. Allison found herself being thankful that he was the first one to show up because he was the one that would make her feel the most at ease. If it had been John or Claire or even, God forbid, Andrew, she just would have been awkward and silent. With Brian, she actually felt comfortable opening up her life and even excited to see him. It was surprisingly nice.

Brian was just telling her how Mr. Vernon had died of a heart attack two years ago when another car pulled into the parking lot. This one was another luxury vehicle, a cute silver convertible that Allison immediately knew belonged to Claire. She wasn't at all disappointed to see the redhead jump from the car and head toward the school. The two women exchanged a polite smile before Brian stood up from his seat and walked ahead to meet her halfway. "Hello, Claire," Brian greeted her warmly, brushing a chaste kiss on her cheek. Claire smiled up at him as he led her back toward the entryway and out of the chilly afternoon air. "How was the flight from out west?"

"Good," she answered him before turning to Allison. "Hello, how are you?" Allison chuckled as the two exchanged a hug. "I can't believe I'm back here. It feels kind of like no time has passed, you know? But then again, it feels like a million years ago."

"I know exactly what you mean," Allison agreed, happy that someone else mirrored how she was feeling inside. It was still hard to believe sometimes that she wasn't the invisible mess she had been when she was sixteen. "So you're out west now?"

Claire smiled broadly and tucked a strand of her wavy red hair behind her ear. She was still as beautiful as she had been then, dressed immaculately in a black sheath and cashmere cardigan sweater. An expensive black leather satchel was tucked under her arm, the keys of her rental car hanging off her perfectly painted index finger. Allison noted the rather generous diamond ring on her left hand. "I have been living in the San Francisco area for about ten years now," she revealed. "Brian said on the phone that you were living in New York. I can't say that we were at all surprised to hear that you were living the glamorous life of a writer in the city."

"We?"

Claire reached down and twisted her wedding ring out of habit, just as she always did when she talked about her husband of twenty years. Most everyone from her high school class knew how her life had turned out, but Allison had stayed as far away from Shermer High School as possible starting the day that she had graduated from high school. "My name now is Claire Standish-Clark," she told Allison. "Andy is my husband. We got married right out of college. We have twin boys that are fifteen and a twelve-year-old daughter."

Allison felt her heart sink for a moment before painting a smile on her pretty face. In the grand scheme of life, it made sense that Claire and Andy ended up together. They were the homecoming princess and star athlete, and Allison had known that they had dated off and on throughout high school. Still, she liked to pretend that day – that kiss – had meant something to Andrew. "Wow, I had no idea," she said brightly, hoping that her sarcasm didn't show through. "Where is Andy?"

"Oh, I dropped him off earlier with the kids at his parents house," Claire answered happily. Allison could see the sparkle in her eyes as she talked about her family. "He is going to bring his dad's car. I had to take the rental across town to visit my mom in the nursing home."

"I see," Allison retorted. "So what do you do out there in sunny California?"

"Andy actually coaches wrestling at Stanford," the redhead replied. "I am a buyer for a chain of boutiques in the San Francisco. I just went back to work a few years ago after being off for awhile with the kids. When Sydney started middle school, Andy and I thought it would be a good time for me to get back to work. Syd is our daughter, the spitting image of her daddy and definitely the apple of his father's eye."

"Just like her mom," came a deep voice from behind them as Andrew Clark magically appeared. Allison looked over his shoulder to see an older model pickup truck parked beside Claire's rental convertible. He was as muscular and fit as ever, smiling adoringly at his wife as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Claire leaned into her husband, visibly relaxed at his mere presence. Allison admired the comfort between them, missing Jared briefly and that safety she used to have with him. "Brian, how are you doing? Claire mentioned that you are still in Chicago..."

"Working hard and raising a little girl," Brian said. "I had no idea that the two of you even got married until Claire called me last week to confirm plans. I was kind of surprised but I guess it makes sense."

"The golden couple indeed," Allison echoed, suddenly feeling shy and out of place. "Hello, Andy."

"Allison," he smiled warmly, that familiar twinkle coming back much like it had that day. Claire didn't seem to notice as she started to talk to Brian. "You look terrific. How have you been? Where are you at? What are you doing?"

The wave of questions washed over her all at once. "Thanks," she said softly, looking up from her feet and meeting his eyeline again. He was a married man, but she still felt the adolescent in her get just a little weak in the knees. This was the first boy who had ever looked beyond the surface and really saw her, if only for a brief moment. She unconsciously touched her lips before shaking her head. She wasn't that girl anymore. "I'm good, great actually. I live in New York and work for a magazine as a music editor. I travel a lot."

"That seems fitting," he nodded, wiping his hands absently on his jeans. He was wearing a dark red hoodie with Stanford embroidered across the chest. His hair was a little grayer and little wrinkles had formed at the corner of his eyes. Other than that, though, he still looked like he had on graduation day so many years ago. "I guess Claire told you all that we were married and living in California."

"She mentioned it," Allison nodded. "Have you kept in touch with people?"

"Oh, you know, just a few friends here and there when we're in town to visit our folks," Andrew told her. "We're pretty busy back home now that the kids are older. The boys both play football and baseball, and Syd cheers in the fall for football and plays tennis in the spring."

"Sounds like a busy life," Allison said as Claire and Brian came back over to join them. Brian stood beside Allison while Claire tucked herself back into Andy's side. Andrew glanced down at his wife and winked, a secret smile passing between them. "Wow, I can't believe it's been so long."

"I know, right?" Claire chuckled. "So, Brian, did you talk to John?"

John Bender was the lone member missing from their dysfunctional group. Allison had actually spoken to him once since high school, though it was just a faint memory now. He had called her late one night a few years after she moved to New York, babbling drunkenly about something he had read of hers in the newspaper. She had laughed and listened to him for awhile until he had fallen asleep or passed out. It was the days before Caller ID, so she hadn't gotten his number. He had never called back, and Allison had eventually forgotten the incident altogether until now.

Brian shook his head. "No, he just sent me an email a couple days ago saying that he would be here," he revealed. "It took me awhile to track him down, but my assistant was able to dig up some information on him."

Claire and Andy nodded, and Allison wondered if Andrew felt any insecurity about seeing Claire with Bender again. Then again, why would he? Sure, the two of them had shared a flirtatious moment or two that day, and John had worn that diamond earring proudly for at least a month after their day in detention. However, he had eventually faded back into his boisterous crowd and had taken up with Tanya Mills, someone well known for putting out at the drop of a hat. Allison had lost track of him after that until a few days before graduation when it was announced that he had somehow miraculously managed to graduate with the rest of the class. They had shared a cigarette behind the weights room during graduation practice, silently nodding to each other as they parted ways for good.

Then, as if on cue, a vintage muscle car roared into the parking lot, pulling around Andrew's truck and heading for the spot on the other side of Allison's rented SUV. Loud music poured from the open windows, a cheesy 80s song blaring so hard that the windows rattled. Allison recognized the song and smiled to herself, knowing that it was the same song they had danced to that day in the library. She jetted across the yard, leaving the others behind, just wanting to be near someone who would get how messed up this all was.

"Bender!"

"Basketcase," he oozed as he hopped out of his car. He leaned against the door and grinned at the brunette before gathering her up in his arms. He was sturdier than the last time she saw him, those his eyes were still as dark and mischievous as ever. Gone were the earrings and long hair, replaced with messy bedhead and a crisp black button-up shirt. "How are you, Allison?"

"Glad to see you. Those three are still as square as ever," she joked, nodding over her shoulder to where their brain, princess and athlete were watching their reunion. "Andy and Claire are married, and Brian is some successful power player. Could they have been more predictable?"

"So says the music writer," he teased her, elbowing her gently in the ribs. She was very surprised at how familiar and relaxed he seemed. "I read your stuff every week, and I even usually agree with you!" She grinned up at him, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. "Are you still in New York?"

"So you remember?" she teased him lightly. It was his turn to appear sheepish as he nodded. "Yup, still living the life of a writer in New York. Where the hell have you been? No one has heard a peep from you. In fact, according to Brian, you were hard to track down."

"In due time, Crazy," he promised before winding his arm around her waist. "In the mean time, why don't we go congratulate the golden couple and the nerd? After our little reunion, we can ditch the good kids and knock back a few."

"Deal," she agreed as Brian, Claire and Andy met them halfway across the lawn.

Brian and John shook hands before Andy bumped his fist against that of his old nemesis. Claire stepped forward hesitantly before standing on her tip toes to hug Bender. Andy watched the exchange before glancing over Claire's head at Allison. She returned the gaze with a smile before turning to Brian.

"Alright, Johnson, you said that you had an important reason for wanting us to be here," Bender announced once the small talk was through. "It's been awhile, so what could be so important that we had to come back? Why are we here?"


	2. The Brain

Brian had been driving for hours by the time he arrived outside his old high school, only to find a very cold looking Allison waiting for him in the entry way. She looked prettier than he remembered, time and maturity having treated her well. He had seen her reviews for years, relying on her to tell him what was in so that he would have something to talk about the interns with whenever they came on board. More than two decades after his high school graduation and people finally thought he was cool. Of course, it didn't really matter what anyone thought because he was an adult and thus was supposed to be past all that. However, that nerdy geek from the Latin Club would always be inside of him, and so, Brian did his best to fit in with everyone that he came across.

The idea of the reunion had been on his mind since getting his invitation to the reunion just before the holidays. He had talked to his wife Holly about The Breakfast Club on more than one occasion, so when he had opened the creamy envelope, she had suggested that maybe it was time to reunite the five misfits to see where life had taken them. While he knew that Allison was writing in New York, he really had little idea what happened to Andrew, Claire and Bender. He had seen a wedding announcement for the first two some years ago in the hometown paper, but no one had as much as mentioned John since the day he left town right after high school graduation. Brian himself rarely came back to Shermer, despite the fact that it was only a few hours away from his home in Chicago. Once his parents died and his little brother moved to Seattle, he just didn't see the point in coming back to the small town.

So, one by one, he had tracked down the four people he had shared one very long day with more than twenty-five years ago in hopes of creating a private reunion before their much larger high school reunion. Allison had been easy enough to track down, her email address linked to article after article on the magazine's website. A quick search revealed that Andrew was a coach at Stanford, so Brian shot off a single email to the married couple. John had proven to be a much harder person to track down, but his trusty assistant, a recent college graduate named Amber, uncovered his email and Brian sent off a final message hoping that they would all four come.

Claire had been the first to RSVP to him, promising that he and Andrew would be in town in time for the planned reunion. Allison responded a few days later, apologizing for the delay because she was on assignment in Berlin. Bender had only emailed him back a few days before, telling him succinctly that he would be in Shermer for their reunion, though he didn't think he would be staying for the actual high school reunion. Since then, Brian had spoken with Claire on the phone and exchanged a few brief messages with Andy and Allison online. Only Bender had been silent, not at all surprising given who Brian thought the man still to be.

And now, after all those years later and weeks of planning, Brian was standing in a circle with the four of them. He fished around in his pocket and produced a key, stretching out his hand so that the others could see what he had. "I know you want to know why I asked you here, Bender, and I promise that all will be revealed in due time," he said mystically. "In the mean time, I managed to get a copy of the key from an old friend from Math Club. He's the head of the department now. I thought maybe we could hang out in the library."

Andrew smiled as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "Wow, I haven't been in the school for fifteen years," he told the group. "Not since the ten-year reunion, I don't think."

"I'm sure they still have the shrine up in your honor, Sporto," Bender said sarcastically, referring to the impressive trophy case that had been mounted in the lobby after Andy had won his fourth state championship title. "Shermer can't forget the memory of one of its favorite golden boys, after all."

Andy started to bite back with a sarcastic remark when Claire looked up at him with pleading eyes. Taking a deep breath, he squeezed his wife tighter and swallowed visibly. "Funny, Bender," he replied. "I wonder if you still hold the record for most consecutive Saturdays in detention."

"Probably," Allison smiled, unaffected by the tension. Brian looked up at her gratefully as she stepped forward, pulling him by the hand so that he could open up the door. "Come on, Johnson, it's freezing out here, and I'm dying to know if I can still steal a Coke from the vending machine in the teacher's lounge."

Brian maneuvered the key into the lock and pulled the door open, a blast of warm air hitting them as they stepped into the dimly lit lobby of their alma mater. The trophy case was indeed still there, with news clippings of Andy's successful coaching career added to keep it current and relevant. Bender rolled his eyes as Claire wandered over to admire her husband's youthful accomplishments. "Remember that one?" she asked Andy, pointing to a faded newspaper article of him kissing her on a wrestling mat. "That was at State senior year, right?"

"Right," Andrew smiled affectionately, standing beside his wife. Their closeness made Brian miss Holly, though he had only been away from her for a few hours. They never went anywhere without each other anymore, having slept in the same bed every single night for the last seven years ever since she had went on a girls' weekend to Cape Cod with her sorority sisters. "Wow, look how young we were!"

"Speak for yourself," she admonished him jokingly, elbowing him lightly in the ribs. "I'm still young."

Andrew laughed, Bender snorted and Allison shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "Everything still looks the same, huh?" Brian said to her, hoping to put her at ease. He had seen the look she had shared with Andrew after he arrived, and more notably, the look on her face when he had revealed that her one-time crush had married Claire. "Why don't you go see if you can hook us up with some drinks?"

"I'll go with you!" Claire volunteered, pecking her husband on the cheek before bouncing off with Allison. The brunette looked back at Bender pleadingly, but he only shrugged and grinned as the energetic redhead led her down the hall.

Once the three guys were alone, Brian suggested that they head toward the library. Andrew tried to make small talk with Bender on the way, but he only gave one-word answers that didn't really reveal much. When he realized that there really wasn't any point in trying to talk to him, Andy turned to Brian and started asking questions about his daughter. The two of them talked some more about their kids and their wives, lamenting how busy you were once you had a family.

"Well, isn't life just horrid in the suburbs?" Bender sneered.

Andy looked at him and shook his head. "Come on, man, this is supposed to be nice," he told him. "I don't know what your problem is, but if you don't want to be here, no one is forcing you to stay. We're not in high school, and Vernon can't do something to you if you leave."

Bender raised his eyebrow. "And miss the story of the Princess and the Jocko's fairytale life?" he asked sarcastically. "No way, man."

Brian couldn't believe that he was still going to have to try to keep the peace between the two alpha males. "Come on, Bender, ease up," he pled. Bender looked at the blonde and shrugged. "Please."

"Whatever, fine," he muttered as Allison and Claire came marching toward them, five cans of Coke in hand. Claire handed one to her husband while Allison gave one each to Brian and Bender. "Still got the touch, Crazy?"

"As slick as ever," she grinned proudly before popping open the can and taking a long drink. Brian watched her for a moment and couldn't help but smile. Allison had grown more than any of them since high school, even more than him. No longer was she the quiet rebel who wasn't comfortable in her own skin; instead, she actually looked happy to be who she was and Brian knew that she was often quite celebrated for being that woman. "So, let's see this library."

She and Bender led the group into the dusky room, only pausing to flip on the set of light switches near the door. Brian lagged behind, taking in the scene as each of them filed into the place of their origins. The tables were still there, along with the impressive sculpture in the middle of the room and row after row of book shelves. Allison ran ahead, taking the stairs two at a time until she was leaning over the edge of the second-floor balcony. Bender stopped at his coveted table, tracing the place where his name was still carved in the surface. Andy wandered over toward the open seating area where they had smoked pot without getting caught, Claire heading off in the opposite direction toward a closet. Brian only leaned in the doorway, watching as each of his former classmates remembered that day.

"I can't believe how little has changed," Allison called as she let herself into the media room. Gone was the stereo sound system, replaced with a pair of computers. She called up a retro radio station online and set the speakers to blast music from their adolescence overhead. Once she was satisfied with the soundtrack, she came back out and looked down at the other four. "This is crazy."

"I know," Claire called up as she ran her hand along the door frame. John watched her from his perch on the table top, his old boots propped up on the back of an old chair. "It's just like I remember it."

Brian came over to his seat at the table next to Bender's, slipping into the chair backward so that he could see everyone. He looked up at Allison and smiled as she mouthed the words to the familiar song. "So what's in your bag these days?"

"Still carry my life in there," she said. "Got condoms in your wallet?"

"Yup, Holly doesn't want anymore kids," he joked. "What about you, Claire? Still got that eyelash curler?"

"Of course she does," Andrew laughed as he sauntered over to the first table where he had sat next to Claire. She wasn't far behind, sitting in her chair as Andy stood behind her, his hand resting comfortably on her shoulder. "She is still the same beautiful princess she was in high school, only maybe a little less caught up in status."

"And I'm not fat," she said proudly, looking pointedly at Bender.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Not yet."

"Whatever," she shrugged. "So where you been, John?"

"Here and there and everywhere in between."

"Still not saying, huh?" Allison asked.

"Some things are better left a mystery," he told her. Bender looked up at Brian, pleading for him not to say anything. Brian nodded his head slightly as a silent vow. He wouldn't tell anyone what he knew until John was ready. "So, Sporto, you finally knocked up the Princess. Did she hold out until marriage?"

Andy squeezed his fist together before relaxing it. "Claire and I have three children."

"Are they as wholesome and perfect as you?"

"Even more wholesome and perfect," Claire said proudly, not letting his bitter disposition get to her. She had talked to Andy long and hard before they came here, reminding him that they would provide a united front no matter what John had to say. She had told Brian as much on the phone when she had expressed concern over seeing him again. "You guys, why haven't we spoken since high school?"

The group was silent as they looked at each other. Brian had posed the question to the others – what would happen the following Monday when they went back to school? He had considered the five of them friends, but when they came back that morning, it was as if that weekend never happened. Gone was Allison's impromptu makeover. Claire acted like she didn't even see him when he tried to talk to her in the parking lot. Andy hadn't stuck up for him when one of his friend's made fun of Brian in the cafeteria, and Bender had pretty much disappeared from the world.

"For the same reason we didn't speak after that day," Allison said finally. "Claire told us it would happen, and I guess we just didn't want to believe her." The two of them had been kindred in a way, but Brian had watched her escape back into herself after that. He never knew why she had reverted back to her dark and crazy persona, but he was glad that she had shed that since then. "We didn't fit in with their cliques any more than they would have fit in with yours. I didn't really belong anywhere, and Bender...well, he couldn't really be seen with any of us."

"I tried to talk to you," Brian reminded her, and Allison nodded knowingly. "Why didn't you want to talk to me?"

"It wasn't you, Brian, I promise. I could apologize for what happened, but it was a long time ago. We were different people then, at least I was. All I know was that I didn't really like myself very much back then, and I didn't want to let anyone in," she confessed. Ten minutes inside the school and they were already pouring their hearts out. "I thought I had let someone see me, and then they did something that wasn't so nice. After that, I figured it was easier to protect myself by keeping everyone away than risk getting hurt again."

The other four were quiet for a moment before Claire spoke up. "I'm not proud that I ignored you, Brian, but I was seventeen. That's unfortunately what I thought you were supposed to do at the time," she admitted. "I said that I hated always having to do what my friends did, but I didn't make any effort to change that. None of us did. We did what was expected of us, what was comfortable."

"I mean, honestly, could you really see Bender and me hanging out in the parking lot between classes?" Andrew asked. "Could you imagine him coming to our parties or going out as a group? Can you see me at one of your club meetings or Allison shopping with Claire at the mall? We were very different people who shared one very peculiar day. It didn't suddenly change who we innately were."

Brian nodded in concession as he leaned back in his seat. "What do you think, Bender?"

"I think it's all crap, but unfortunately, it's also true."

That was the kind of thing that made him bring that stupid flare gun to school in the first place. "I have something that I need to tell you guys," he finally announced. He looked down at his hands and then up at his friends. "I nearly died six months ago. In fact, I was pronounced dead for seven minutes. I had a stress-induced heart attack at work when a major deal fell through. Since then, I've been thinking a lot about my life. I don't know about you guys, but that day changed me. It shaped who I became. I guess that's where I think you're wrong, Andy. It did suddenly change who I was. That day was the first time I ever really felt accepted as anything more than some smart kid who hid behind his books."

Allison leaned across the back table and squeezed his hand. "You were always more than that, Brian, you know that," she reminded him. "Just because we weren't friends after that doesn't mean that it didn't matter to us."

"Yeah," Claire agreed. "I mean, I told you guys things that day that no one knew. I was so messed up at that point in my life, and talking to you made me feel like it was alright."

Andy nodded in agreement with his wife. "I had all this pressure on me, but with you guys, I felt like I was just myself. Sure, it was only one day, but it was the first time I saw that there would be life after sports if something happened."

Bender had been quiet up until then. "Brian, man, look," he said. "Maybe things could have been different but they weren't. We all have our own version of that day, our own memories tucked away in a drawer. Just because we don't wear it on our sleeves doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"We were just kids, Brian, we didn't know any better," Claire added.

Brian nodded and rested his head against his fist. "I know," he allowed. "I guess it just didn't turn out like I thought it would – all of this, us. I guess it makes sense that you are married to Andy and that Allison is a writer in New York and that Bender here pretty much disappeared off the face of the earth. But when I wrote that essay, it wasn't the future I envisioned. I really thought that things would turn out differently than they did."

Claire exchanged looks with Bender as Andy gazed over Brian at Allison. "Life worked out like it was supposed to," Allison declared aloud. "Things happen to you when you're young and those things help shape who you become."

Brian watched Andrew hang his head, detecting a bit of shame as he looked at his feet. "Allison," he said softly, before looking up at her. Claire looked at her husband with a furrowed brow, clearly confused by the way he was looking at the brunette. "I..."

"Honey, are you okay?" Claire asked Andrew worriedly.

"I'm fine," he promised his wife, patting her shoulder before letting the moment pass by.

Bender and Brian looked at each other in confusion, sure that they had missed out on something just as Claire had. Allison cleared her throat as she tossed her purse on the table. She turned it upside down, its contents crashing loudly on the Formica surface. When she spotted a tiny silver chase, she held it up proudly and tossed it to Bender. He flipped it open with a smile and produced a pair of blunts. "Really, Crazy, weed?"

"For nostalgia sake," she shrugged. "I bought it off some kid at the gas station on Haywood Street."

"I haven't smoked in years," Claire giggled, leaning across the table behind her to inspect the white cigarettes. "Andy, you in? Your parents have the kids. We could have a little fun."

Andrew knew that he shouldn't but didn't want to be the damper on their reunion. "Spark it up," he said agreeably, taking one of the joints from Bender's outstretched hand. Allison handed over a plastic lighter, and within few seconds, the air was thick with the scent of cannibus. Brian huddled next to the married couple, inhaling the musky smell deeply. He hadn't gotten high since his junior year of college but soon felt that familiar burn in his lungs as he took a long drag. As he looked around the room at the others, Brian suddenly knew that this was going to be another day that changed all of their lives.


	3. The Princess

Claire had been excited to head back to Shermer from the moment that she opened Brian's email. Andy had been a little more reluctant, altogether distant when she posed the possibility of reuniting their one-day Breakfast Club, but she had eventually been able to convince him that it could be fun to see Allison, Brian and even John again. It had been a long time, and they were all very different people now. Part of her was curious what had happened to the others, especially the so-called criminal she had connected to that day. But after twenty years of marriage and three children with Andy, she knew that was just a faded memory in the course of her life. She was happy with the way things had turned out, with the path that she had chosen.

She took a long drag on the joint before handing it over to her husband. Andy took a deep inhale and chuckled to himself as smoke drifted out of his slightly parted lips. Claire stared at his mouth and wondered how many times she had kissed those lips. They had been together for years, ever since high school really, and she was still completely in love with him. "Feelin' good there, pretty girl?" Andrew asked her, reaching down to entwine their fingers together. Bender looked at them and rolled her eyes. Claire didn't let it bother her as she looked up at her husband and nodded with a grin. "I definitely didn't see this one coming."

"Just thought it might be a nice little homage to our wayward teenage years," Allison shrugged, her dark hair falling around her face as she leaned back in the chair casually. Brian watched her and grinned as the chair teetered dangerously on its back legs. She leaned forward with a crash, setting off a wave of laughter amongst the group. "Is it me or does this seem a little more...powerful than it did back then?"

"Oh, yeah," Claire agreed. She hadn't really smoked all that much in high school and college, only the occasional party when she felt like being a rebel. Andy hadn't wanted to partake too much because of wrestling, but whenever they had something big to celebrate, they'd share a joint and a few beers with their large group of friends. "I keep thinking about how my kids are probably going to start being around this soon, if they aren't already. I didn't say no back then but I expect them too? It seems hypocritical."

Bender brushed his hands over his faded jeans before accepting a blunt from Brian. Claire wondered briefly if he still regularly did drugs. He didn't look like he did, but then again, she wasn't really sure that meant anything. "Do you guys know that I spent every Saturday for five consecutive months in this room?" he asked them. His voice was unemotional and bored. Claire had once admired that about him, how unaffected he could be. She knew it was just act but not one that she had ever been able to pull off convincingly. "I spent more time in this room than I did in my own house."

None of them had ideal childhoods, not that anyone ever really did. Andrew had been relentless in his pursuit to never put too much pressure on his children, especially after how it had nearly destroyed his relationship with his own father in high school. Claire never put her children in the middle of her rare arguments with Andy and worked hard every day to keep their marriage stronger than ever. Brian tried not to have unrealistic expectations for his daughter, even at her early age. And although they didn't have any children, Allison and John had surely learned from their own "less than desirable" upbringing. They had been inconveniences to their parents, either abused or overlooked.

"Come on, let's go to the gym," Andy suggested suddenly, jumping to his feet and pulling Claire up after him. She rolled her eyes at Allison helplessly, causing both women to giggle like teenage girls. Allison grabbed Brian by the wrist and dragged him after her, with Bender bringing up the rear.

Claire watched her husband take in the familiar setting, standing at half court and turning slowly in a circle. Championship banners lined the walls, many of them the result of his own athleticism years ago. She saw the coveted state championship banner from his final year of high school, the one that was celebrated in the news clipping back in the lobby. That was when she had decided that she wanted to be with Andy in a way that has stuck going on thirty years now. As she looped her arm through his and stared up at the walls, a million different memories danced behind her eyes.

"You were pretty good," she said softly. "Still are, Mr. Clark."

"Thank you, Mrs. Clark," he replied in a low voice, smiling as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "That one meant the most, you know? Without it, my life could have been so different. I knew it even then, when we were standing out there. I remember how you rushed out on the mat and picking you up. Claire, that moment changed everything for us."

"Nah," she shook her head. "I would have ended up with you every single time. That was just the catalyst in this version of our story. You were always gonna be my destiny, Andy. Being here, it just reminds me of that. We have a pretty good life, one that I wouldn't change for anything."

The sudden echo of a bouncing basketball broke the two of out of their romantic haze, sending both their gazes toward the far well where Brian and Bender were passing a basketball between them. Allison had discarded her blazer nearby and was guarding Brian closely. "Pass it here," she told Bender, holding up her lanky arms to intercept the toss toward Brian. She grinned as she caught it, spun around and sunk a two-point shot effortlessly. "Nothing but net."

"Allison, I had no idea!" Andy called out, his voice echoing in the empty gymnasium. "They really could have used your help in high school. Our girls' team sucked."

Allison grinned as she rebounded the ball and passed it back to Bender. "No way," she disagreed, as if the thought of belonging to any sports team disgusted her. "I dated a basketball player for awhile like ten years ago. He was on the Knicks, taught me how to shoot around."

Andrew looked at his wife, clearly impressed by Allison's connections. Claire could tell that Allison wasn't saying it in a bragging way but more matter-of-factly, as if this was just someone else who had been in her life at some point. "Well, maybe you could teach me a thing or two," Claire joked. "No one wants to have me on their team when we play basketball in the driveway. I thought when I had a daughter I might have someone on my team, but she gets out there and plays hard with the boys."

"Damn right," Andy agreed proudly, puffing out his chest just a bit at the mention of their youngest child. Despite her mother's best efforts, Sydney wasn't afraid to tumble with the boys. While she might wear a cheerleading uniform during football season, she was a regular tennis pro in the spring – leading her mixed doubles team to victory. "Besides, my dear, I much prefer watching you get all frustrated when you miss a shot. You get all flustered and cute."

Claire elbowed her husband and Allison turned away from them. It wasn't the first time that she had done that, and the redhead finally took notice. Andrew seemed to see it as well and furrowed his brow in the brunette's direction. Claire's attention was temporarily diverted from Allison to where John was leaning against the cement wall, staring deeply in her eyes as if he could see some unknown truth hidden somewhere in her soul. Brian looked between the foursome with interest before breaking the moment by stealing the ball away from Allison and doing a layup.

"I think I am going to go down to the cafeteria to see if they have any snacks in the vending machines," Allison decided out loud. Andy, never one to pass up food, volunteered to accompany her along with Brian. That left Claire and John alone in the gym. Claire was nervous as she paced across the hardwood floor. John tossed the basketball into a nearby bin and met her halfway on the front row of bleachers.

"I never would have guessed that you would marry a jock," Bender said sarcastically, not even trying to hide his disdain for the predictability of it all. "Mr. and Mrs. Andrew and Claire Clark – sounds about as All-American as it gets. Never would have seen that one coming."

"Shut up," she shot back at him, tired of his devil-may-care attitude. "At least we did something with our lives – what did you do? Andy and I were together back then, you knew that before today. We were high school sweethearts, and yes, we got married. We have children, a family, a life back in California. You might think it's predictable, but we've worked really hard for what we have. That man, the one who you still see as the same bully athlete that you knew for one fleeting day in high school, I love him, and he loves me. We've built a life together, and I won't apologize just because you're disappointed that he didn't burn out and I didn't get fat."

John held up his hands in front of him in mock surrender. "You'll get no judgment from me."

"Funny, that's all we've gotten from you since the minute you showed up here," she said snidely, crossing her arms over her chest protectively. Claire and Andrew had worked hard to fight the golden couple image that had followed them through high school and college. Neither of them wanted to seem infallible, especially to their children. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, but this isn't like high school. You can't just attack him and me because you're attacking our marriage, and I will tell you now that we will both fight to the death to protect that."

"As you should," Bender said sadly before shaking his head. "Some things are worth fighting for."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"No, c'mon, John, spill it," she pleaded. "You have barely said anything about what you've been up to since you came. Brian clearly knows what is going on, but why are you hiding it from the rest of us?"

He frowned at her and bit his bottom lip impishly. She could tell that he suddenly felt restless in own skin. "Like Allison said, sometimes bad things happen," he told her. "I walked away from Shermer a long time ago and never planned on coming back. I went through some pretty shitty things as a kid, and I wasn't exactly keen on reliving them. Despite what you all might think, I actually made something of myself. Sure, I didn't go to college or anything, but I also didn't end up in prison like everyone figured I would. I worked my way up at a car dealership in Kansas City before I moved down to Oklahoma City. I opened up my own garage about ten years ago. It's not much to most people, but it's treated me well. It's been a good life."

Claire could instantly sense there was more. "But..."

"But," John exhaled deeply, "two years ago, my wife and son were killed in a car accident. A truck driver fell asleep on I-235 and crossed over the center line. That kind of tragedy does something to a man, and I damn near became my father. Alcohol seemed to be the only thing that eased the pain, and a year after they died, I didn't even recognize myself. I tried off and on to get sober over the next six months before finally going to rehab last summer. I've been sober for six months now. It's not much, but it's a start."

"I had no idea."

John shook his head and held up his hand. "No one did, and don't you feel sorry for me," he insisted. "I got to spend eight good years with Kate, and we had a perfect little son. Oliver will always be the best thing I ever did, even if he was only with me for a short while. I am thankful for that time." Claire tried to imagine what her life would be like if something happened to Syd or the boys. "Anyways, I brought something for me."

"For me?" she asked, clearly surprised. He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a tiny velvet bag. Claire looked at him skeptically before opening it, only to find her diamond earrig tucked inside. "You still have this?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Still the only diamond anyone has ever given me."

"You don't have to give it back," she told him, holding the bag in his direction. "That's not why I gave it to you."

"No, I think I've held onto it long enough," John reassured her. "I'm not sure if you still have the other one, but you should put the set back together and give it to your daughter when she's old enough. Tell her the story about that day and make sure she knows how important it is to accept people from all walks of life."

"Well, thank you." The grateful retort was hushed. She leaned over and hugged him just as the others came back into the gym.

"Hey, Bender, get your hands off my wife!" came Andy's joke, causing Claire to laugh comfortable. He came over and handed her a package of barbecue chips, a favorite from her high school days.

"Thanks, babe," she told him, kissing him on the cheek as he settled in beside her.

"Did you two play nice while we were gone?"

Bender snorted at Allison's question while Claire just sort of shrugged. Andy looked up at her questioningly, so she nodded to indicate that everything was just fine. "We were just catching up a little, you know," she said, waving her hand dismissively. Their highs were starting to ware off, and Claire suggested that they head back to the library to take advantage of the remaining joint. "We only have one day, after all."

The two girls were the first out the door, racing down the hallway as their heels clacked on the tile floor. "So tell me about New York," Claire suggested. "It must be exciting."

"It is, but more than that, it's home," Allison said. "My friends have become my family, and they're all pretty much living there now. I have other people scattered all over to the world because of my job, so I'm never alone for long unless I want to be."

"Are you married?"

Allison shook her head. "I was engaged right after college, but then he decided that he would rather hang out with groupies than his fiancee," she said numbly. "I was with Jared for the past five years until we discovered that we made better best friends than a couple. We still live together but in separate rooms. It actually works pretty well for us."

"I have to admit, I was kind of nervous about seeing you today."

"Nervous about seeing me?"

Claire nodded and looked up at the woman. "Although he has never said it, I know that you meant something to Andy," she remarked. "We haven't talked about it in years, but he used to wonder what would have happened if he hadn't been so afraid to talk to you in front of his friends. He never said it like he regretted our life or anything, don't worry, just more of in a wondering way. It's kind of the same way I wondered about John for so long."

"And now?"

"And now I know what that would have been like," Claire replied. "His life worked out like it was supposed to, just like yours and like mine. Anyways, you mattered to my husband in a profound way, and that's a little intimidating. I've never really been jealous of anyone when it comes to Andy. I mean, he's been completely faithful and a wonderful husband. Still, I wondered if sparks would still be there."

"Do you think he wondered the same thing about you and John?"

"Probably," Claire answered, "but we trust each other. When this is all over, we'll still go home to our children together and get right back in the chaos of our life."

Allison stared at her for a moment before smiling softly. "Well, you don't need to worry about there being anything between Andrew and myself," she promised. "Like you said, that was a long time ago. Whatever was between us was something quite short-lived, nothing at all like what you have with him. That spark was extinguished long before the two of you fell in love."

Claire wanted to probe for further details, sensing that there was something more to the story, but the guys finally ambled into the library after her. They were talking about the Chicago Cubs and White Sox, one of the few safe topics that transcended all guys in the state of Illinois. Claire watched as Bender sat down next to Allison, knocking his arm against hers conspiratorially as they lit up the final joint. He said something to her softly, eliciting a wide smile and little laugh. Andy was still talking about the Cubs pitching crew when he fell into the chair next to Claire, reaching for her hand automatically without interrupting his conversation with Brian. She tried to chase away the doubts weighing on her mind but silently vowed that she would not leave Shermer High School without getting answers.


	4. The Athlete

It didn't matter that she still made his stomach flutter. That was exactly what Andrew told himself when he saw Allison standing outside the school hours before. He loved his wife, he loved his children and he loved the life that they had built in California. However, it didn't mean that he had forgotten the misfit that had changed this tiny piece of his heart when he was just seventeen.

There was one thing that Andrew had never told Claire, and until they showed up here, he never thought that he was going to have to deal with it. Allison had disappeared after high school, and before that, she had stayed as far away from their popular clique as possible. Andrew had been glad for awkwardness then, appreciating the fact that their way no way anyone would ever find out his darkest secret. He somehow knew that it would change how people saw him if they knew, and even if he hated it about himself, he had been all about his image.

Looking back, there was nothing Andrew was more ashamed of than what he had done to Allison. Everyone thought that they worst thing he ever did was ignore her in the hallway where the junior lockers were, but they were wrong. In fact, the worst thing that he ever did to her happened three months later, a few weeks before the prom, just after wrestling season had culminated in him winning his third state championship. He had managed not to remember that day for years, but all those old memories came crashing back the moment her eyes met his across the school parking lot.

Andrew had dated Allison for six weeks after that day in detention. His father had put a lot of pressure on him to stay focused, so she had agreed to hide their relationship. To keep face, he ignored her at school, and she went back to being the quiet girl that she had always been. However, after practice, he would meet her in the parking lot and they would drive around town in the dark, listening to her favorite tapes and eating cheap fast food and just talking about their plans for the future. Andrew had promised her that they would go public with their relationship after his meet at state. He wanted to tell his father and his friends to just deal with the fact that he liked this strange and wonderful girl. Allison was patient and truly believed that he would live up to his end of the bargain. What she didn't count on was that he was an egocentric teenager with something to prove.

Not that it really mattered, but Andrew had no idea that Allison was going to come watch the state championship. He had asked her to be his prom date the weekend before when he had pretended to go on an afternoon run but really met her at an outdoor amphitheater for music in the park. It had felt like a regular date, as if they were just two normal teenagers with nothing to hide. They had walked through the flower gardens afterward, soaking up the warm afternoon air and talking excitedly about dancing to their song ("Love Song" by The Cure) at their junior prom. Allison had even been excited, something probably no one would have believed at the time. Her face had lit up when he had asked her, an image Andrew could still recall to this day.

So on the day of the big meet, Andrew was focused on nothing but winning. He had barely spoken to Allison, as was his custom before a big match. His mind was on the game, and he knew that the stands were packed for him. It had been the best match of his high school career up to that point, winning easily in an early decision. Everyone was on their feet when the ref held up his hand, proclaiming him the Illinois state champion for his weight class. Everything was a blur in front of him, and when Claire had launched herself into his arms, he had just gone with it. It was unexpected but not all that unpleasant, kissing her in the moment. However, he quickly became coherent enough to realize what he was doing and ended their embrace, turning to his coach to celebrate as nonchalantly as possible.

It was only when the head of the high school sports association was putting a gold medal around his neck that he saw her. Tears were streaming down her face as she shook her head in disgust, making Andrew feel about two inches tall. What should have been a wonderful moment was ruined by his own stupidity and selfishness. Allison wouldn't hear him out after that, and rather than deal with, Andrew had thrown himself into a relationship with Claire that had lasted him nearly three decades.

He shook away the memory as he looked up at Allison, watching her bent over a table as she talked intimately to Bender. He still hated the buffoon, how comfortable Allison was with him and the way that he still clearly got to Claire. Speaking of his wife, she was tucked in next to him, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder as she talked to Brian about the remodeling project they had started on the house. He answered a question about their windows without thinking about it, finally catching Allison's eye. He nodded toward the hallway and looked at the clock. She shrugged before nodding in return.

"I need to go check in with my office," Allison said, standing up to excuse herself. Bender just sort of shrugged before jumping up from his table and coming over to sit across from Brian.

Once she had been gone for several minutes, Andrew kissed his wife and told her that he was going to use the bathroom. He didn't really need to lie because Claire was already too caught up in gossiping about their old teachers with the other guys to even notice that he was gone. All thoughts of his wife quickly disappeared though as he made his way to their old meeting spot. He suddenly felt seventeen again, skipping out of algebra to go makeout with the arty chick in the boiler room.

Allison was already waiting for him when he got to the basement, her back pressed against the wall in the same nook where they always used to meet. "Took you long enough," she teased him, wrapping her arms around herself protectively. "So, what's up, Clark? Why are we down here?"

"I, uh, wanted to talk to you," he admitted. "Without the others, you know, in private." He had never been all that great with words, and starting this very awkward conversation wasn't any different. "I never apologized."

Her face fell at the mere mention of that horrible day. He knew that she didn't want to talk about it anymore than he did, and the thought of hurting her again was killing him. However, he didn't know if they would ever get the chance to talk about it again. "It's in the past," she said, her voice soft and small. "I moved on, you did too." Andrew looked down at his feet and then up at her. She was even prettier than she had been then because she was so sure of herself. "The only thing I never understood was why, and now, I don't even care. I have a life, a good one. You seem happy with Claire. You were sixteen and you were a coward. I'm not the girl who was afraid to say something anymore, and I hope that you're not the scared little boy who is afraid to stand up for what he wants."

He reached out automatically and cupped her cheek in his hand. Her skin was warm, and Andrew was distinctly aware she was the last person other than Claire that he had ever touched like this. "I wish things had been different."

She looked as if someone had punched her. "Don't say that," she nearly begged. "You can't because that would mean regrets and I don't do regrets." Allison was quiet for a moment as she tilted her head in contemplation. "You shouldn't regret what happened, Andy. Life happened like it was supposed to. Without that horrible thing, you wouldn't have your kids. I'm not even worth that. And I would have never been a very good surbanite wife and mother. Claire was made for that. This was our fate. Yeah, you could have handled it differently, but I still have to think that this is how it would have ended."

Andrew was silent as he stepped forward and slid his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him, allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder. They stayed like that for a couple minutes before he pulled back to press his forehead against hers. "While that was pretty much the most perfect thing you could say, it doesn't mean that I wasn't a jackass to you," he said. "You deserved better, and I think you're happy now. I think you got better after me."

"I did," she confirmed with a wry smile. "I did okay for myself, Andy, don't worry about me."

"For the record, I really liked you, Allison," Andrew told her. "I meant all those promises that I made and all the things that I said. I had fallen for you in the hardest way possible, but you're right. I was a coward. Even if I knew that I had to end things, I should have done that instead of letting Claire kiss me. I still have never told her about us. I kind of didn't want to. It felt like something that belonged to just us, you know? It was ours. And please don't think I meant it was our secret to keep. I just never much felt like sharing everything else that went with it."

Allison nodded her understanding because that part she got. The other stuff was a little more hazy, but it had been just theirs. She wasn't sure that anyone else would understand what it meant. "I liked you too, Andrew," she admitted. "Even after that day, a little part of me never quite got over you. You were the first person who made me feel okay with myself. It'd be so easy for me to be angry at you for taking that away, but I'm old enough now to realize that you didn't do that to me. I let myself get lost. You were just my excuse."

Then she carefully disentangled herself from his arms and reached toward the floor for her purse. She pulled out the old poetry book and removed the varsity patch from between the delicate pages. She pressed it in his palm and closed his fingers over the stitched fabric. "This doesn't belong to me anymore," she explained. "Give this to one of your kids. This is their legacy, not mine. I had it when I needed it, but I don't need that reminder anymore. I have my one perfect day and a few good months after – I have my memories."

He didn't know what to say as he looked at the patch from his coat. He had never replaced where she had ripped it away that March day. It seemed wrong, even months after they were over and he was with Claire. "Thank you," he said finally, meeting her eyes. They were the only words that he had. "Allison..."

"No," she shook her head. "It's over now. Let's go find the others."

He left first, looking over his shoulder one last time at her propped up on that old crate next to the door to a storage closet. Allison waved and smiled before he jogged up the stairs. Claire and Brian were messing with the sound system when he got back into the library. Bender was sitting on a counter, staring up at the duo and nodding his head along to the sporadic rock beat pouring out of the speakers. Allison came in a few minutes later and bound over to where John was, propping herself up on the table beside him and bumping her shoulder familiarly against his.

"Find something good!" she hollered up to Brian and Claire. A minute later, the song – _their_ song – blared in the room. Allison was up in an instant, grabbing John by the hand and pulling him up the stairs after her. "We Are Not Alone" filled the air in the library. Allison and John fell easily into a dance, setting off Brian and Claire. Andy eventually joined them, the five of them bopping around in time to the music.

"I loved this song!" Claire yelled over the music, bouncing her head along to the beat as she looked at Brian. "And you still can't dance."

"Whatever, I'm having fun!" he laughed as he bumped his hip against Allison. She grinned over at him while swinging John's hand wildly in the air. "And I'm not the only one, huh?"

"Nope," Allison agreed, turning herself under Bender's arm before uncurling herself from his side dramatically. She was probably the best dancer of the group now, sliding her hand down her hips in a seductive way as she caught Andy's eye. He blushed as she made her way back to fully standing and turned back toward Brian.

Claire noticed that moment and moved herself between Andy and Allison. Winding her arms around her neck, she looked into his eyes in a way that let him know he had been caught. "Hey, Stranger, have a good chat?"

"You knew?"

"I always know," she smiled. "Got it out of your system?"

Andrew nodded and brushed a kiss on her cheek. "All is well."

"Good," she nodded resolutely. "I'm glad."

"Happy wife, happy life," he grinned, leaning forward to kiss her quickly. He glanced at Allison over Claire's shoulder, but the brunette wasn't paying any attention to him. Instead, she was waltzing across the floor effortlessly with Bender, Brian dancing in a circle around them. "What kind of moves are those, Johnson?"

"All my best ones," he announced as he threw his hands up over his head and turned in a circle. Bender reached out and pushed him playfully, Allison throwing her head back in laughter as the three of them stumbled about. "Come on, Allison, let's show them how it's really done."

Allison moved out of John's arms and started dancing as freely as Brian. Claire soon broke away from her husband and joined them. Bender and Andrew were content to hang back and watch, leaning against the bookshelf and gazing at the trio coolly. Andrew kept time, tapping his hand idly against his hip, while John played air guitar and laughed at the group's really bad moves.

"You and Allison get it all worked out?"

Andrew looked up at the other man and grimaced. "What business is it of yours?"

John shook his head and laughed humorlessly. "None except that I know what you did, I know about the state championship," he said seriously. "I won't say a word, never have to this point. I just know that it took Allison a long time to be okay with that. I don't want to see her do it again."

"Watching out for Allison or for Claire?"

"Both, I suppose, in some ways," Bender admitted, "but mostly Allison. She told me back then, and I kept your secret when I really wanted to expose you for who you were. And before you think I did it to protect you, I didn't. I did it for her."

"I didn't realize that you two were so close."

"We weren't and then we were and then we weren't again," Bender revealed. He didn't say anything else as he joined the group, catching Allison from behind as he twirled her around in a circle. Claire and Brian were dancing together, leaving Andrew the odd man out. Bender looked back at him and shook his head. "Come on, Clark, lighten up."

The five of them danced to a string of other songs before collapsing exhaustively on the floor. Claire sat between Andy's legs, her head against his chest. Brian was sprawled out next to them, flat on his back as he looked up at the lights. Allison was on her side, head propped up on her fist, legs thrown carelessly over Bender's lap. He was sitting across from Andrew, his back resting against a row full of ancient encyclopedias.

"So what happens after today?" Brian asked with closed eyes.

"You mean, what happens on Monday?" Claire asked with a slight smile. "Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are," Andrew said, remembering this conversation from years before. Allison looked at him before dropping her gaze to Claire. "I mean, I think we should be."

"You want the truth?" Bender asked, reaching down to rub Allison's ankle absently. "You know that we will lose touch again. We're spread out, we're adults. We have lives."

Allison looked at Brian. "We're still better people, huh?"

"Like I said then, my friends are the kind who wouldn't care," she agreed. "I might not fit in the suburbs or in some garage in Oklahoma, but I will always think of you four as my friends. For whatever reason, we bonded that day. We shared something that never quite made sense but mattered to each of us in a really significant way."

Andrew played with Claire's red strands as Allison spoke. "So it's that easy for you?"

Allison nodded. "It's always been that easy if you just make the effort."

And there it was, the thing that she needed to say to him earlier but hadn't. Andrew finally understood, and in that moment, he let that be enough. "I'd like for us to stay in touch," he said before locking eyes with Bender. "_All_ of us."

Claire looked up at her husband and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too," she said. "Brian?"

"Of course, I do," he said. "Allison, you in?"

"Sure," she smiled agreeably before knocking her ankle against Bender's hands. "John?"

He looked down at her with slanted eyes and then over at Claire and Andrew. "Fine."

"Don't go out of your way, man," Andrew joked. "Man, today has been a good day."

"And it's not over yet," Brian announced, suddenly sitting up to look at everyone in the room. "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."


	5. The Criminal

Like the first eighteen years of his life that he had spent in Shermer, the twenty-five years after that lived outside Illinois state lines had been both kind and relentless. There had been amazing highs like meeting his wife, having his first child and starting a successful business. There had been devastating losses like losing his family and nearly losing the rest of his life after he cozied up with a bottle of scotch for more weeks than he could count. John had lived up to the Bender name, only to overcome it all. Sure, he might have lost it there for awhile again, but he was doing a good job of climbing out of the darkness now. To say that things had been complicated would be an understatement, but as he looked around at the rest of the now infamous Breakfast Club, he knew that this wasn't isolated to only him.

If he looked at each of them as an individuals, he could see the struggles and the battles that had haunted them at sixteen and seventeen were still very much alive inside them today. In many ways, they were still bound by the definitions that had haunted them in their adolescence. They had tried to overcome the convenient labels that had been put on them in high school, but it was hard to shed a skin that had some truth to it. John wasn't any different than the other fours; he was and would always be known in Shermer as Bender and as The Criminal.

Take Brian for instance. He was still the same do-gooder that he had been in high school. From the perfect wife to the good job to the beautiful home in the city, he had done everything that was expected of him. He still worked hard, make the smart choices and did his best to never let anyone down. One look at his slick suit and shiny shoes didn't fool Bender for a minute. Brian was still very much The Brain that had agreed to write their compilation essay during that day in detention.

Andrew was still the Sporto that Bender had both openly despised and secretly admired when he was all of seventeen. He had the shiny life that guys dream about when they are kids, a career in sports and a beautiful wife to go with it. He'd made the money, had the perfect kids and become well known for doing something he had loved since he was a child. However, few people would ever see him as anything more than The Athlete that he had been during high school. Sure, there was more to him than that, but for the most part, Andrew Clark truly was every bit that stereotype.

The same thing could be said about his wife. Now known as Claire Clark, the resident Princess was living the charmed life anyone could have predicted for her at sixteen. She still had her nose in the air, though she would never admit to it. She wore designer labels, went on expensive spa retreats with her fellow housewife friends, adored being known as the coach's wife at faculty cocktail parties and reveled in the spotlight she shared with her superstar kids. She was still the same girl who was afraid to go against her friends but would fight openly for the people that she loved most. With her long red curls and sizable diamond ring, Claire was everything they would have expected her to be and probably a whole lot more.

Allison, on the other hand, seemed a little more complex. She did a better job than the others at suppressing her inner Basket Case, but Bender could still see it there hidden among her stacks of pretentious indie bands and stamped passport pages. Allison never stayed in any one place for too long because she was afraid of being found out. She didn't want anyone to see how some stupid relationship in high school had impacted the next three decades of her life. John didn't think that too many people probably picked up on that but it didn't escape him. She might be better at putting on a show for the rest of the world, but the girl that just needed to be accepted was still very much alive in her eyes. He just hoped that she knew that there were people out there who accepted her many years ago.

And he knew that he was no different. He had been a rebel in those days, and his past behavior dictated that would likely always be part of him. In varying degrees, he shared that with all the others. He would never want to lose The Criminal altogether because he figured that was when life got boring. He never wanted to be plain vanilla, even when he settled down and had a kid. When life happened and circumstances changed, that part of him didn't change.

Seeing them all now, lounging together on the floor like they had as kids, he saw the ghosts of teenagers past and the images of adult present. They came together, ebbing and flowing like the course of a river against a shore. It might slightly take a different path over the years, but it would still stay true to its core in the end. For better or worse, they would always be The Breakfast Club. They would always be a brain and an athlete and a basket case, a princess and a criminal.

"Alright, Johnson, spill it," Bender finally said, still rubbing little circles on Allison's ankle. She was relaxed, and it made him happy to see her at ease and comfortable for the first time all day. She was at peace with Andrew, just as he had made peace with his past with Claire. "What's this last trick?"

Brian grinned before going back for the bag that he had stashed on the table. He pulled out an manila envelope and came back to the group. He slid out five pieces of paper, handing one to each of his friends. The pages were copies of a handwritten note – the handwritten note – that he had written on March 24, 1984. His handwriting was barely legible, but Bender could make out every word. He still knew most of them by heart.

"But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are," Allison read aloud softly to herself, sitting up next to Bender as she read the note. "Brian, how did you get this?"

"I kept the original," he revealed. "Vernon gave it back to me on Monday afterward. He was pretty pissed off because I was the only one who did it."

"You see us as you want to see us," Claire recited, "In the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions."

"Did you guys know that this isn't how it originally started off?" Brian asked them. "I actually told him that we really thought that the definitions, the clinches, were right when the day started off. I think there was even a line about us being brainwashed."

"We weren't brainwashed," Bender disagreed. "We were just kids."

"Exactly," Andrew nodded. "I see my kids now and think about what it was like for me. I didn't want to be like my father. I hated my old man for awhile after high school. I never wanted them to look at me the way that I looked at him."

Claire opened her mouth to say something but it was Allison who chimed in first. "They don't hate you," she proclaimed. "I may not know your kids but I know that."

"She's right," Claire told her husband, looking at the letter and then up at him. "They admire you."

Andrew shared a smile with his wife, and Bender watched as Allison nodded her head resolutely. It was if to say, _yeah, this is right_, and she had made her peace with it. Bender felt something close to affection flutter in his heart as he watched her. Peace was a very good thing.

"Do you think my essay answered the question?" Brian asked.

Bender nodded his head. "Absolutely, you said it right there. We all have a little bit of those things in us. We all have a little star power like an athlete, a little bit of crazy like a basket case."

"We can all be a little bit of snobby princess when we want to be, even if we don't want to admit it," Allison added. "And I hope that we all have our brainy moments."

"And what about criminal?" Andy asked.

Claire smiled devilishly. "We all rebel under the right circumstances," she pointed out. "And I agree with John, this essay said exactly how we felt at that moment in time and during that part of our lives. You voiced something that we all thought but didn't quite know how to say. If I didn't say it then, I really do appreciate the fact that you wrote that essay for us."

"Yeah, man," Andrew agreed. "And for getting us together today. It was a good idea."

Allison nodded as she reached out and patted Brian's hand warmly. "Thank you for doing this."

"Seriously, what the others said," Bender echoed, bumping his fist against Brian's. He allowed his arm to fall around Allison as he pulled back. She smiled up at him sweetly, and John felt another kind of flutter in his stomach. She certainly was beautiful. "Hey, do you guys remember Carl?"

"Yeah, wasn't he Brian's dad or something?" Claire teased.

Brian rolled his eyes her direction, "Very funny."

"Man, he was creepy," Allison shuddered. "What happened to him?"

"He died a few years before Vernon," Andrew said. "He was part of the lodge with my dad. He got fired a few years after we got out of here because he stole from lockers. Vernon caught him going through some kid's stuff one afternoon. He ended up working at the grocery store until he retired. Kind of a sad story, but Pop said he cleaned up his act later in life."

"Sometimes it takes time to figure some stuff out," Allison said thoughtfully. She looked around the room before her eyes settled on John again. "So are we gonna keep in touch?"

"Yeah, we're gonna keep in touch," Bender promised, little sparks igniting in his eyes. He broke their gaze to look at Brian. "Right?"

"Sure," he agreed. "Of course."

Allison pulled out a notebook and handed out pieces of paper for everyone to write down their contact information. Once they had exchanged phone numbers and email addresses, the five of them looked at each other silently. "Well, we really should be going," Claire said finally. "It's almost time for dinner, and I am sure the boys want something other than your mom's burnt pot pie."

"Yeah, we better head out," Andy agreed. He stood up and stretched before reaching down to help Claire to her feet. The redhead gathered their things before coming back to the group. Allison, John and Brian stood up to say goodbye to the Clarks. Andy turned to Bender first, patting him on the shoulder nonchalantly like they should have been able to do from the very start. "Take care, man, we'll see you at the reunion?"

"I'll be there," he vowed before Andy turned to say goodbye to Brian. John looked at Claire and smiled genuinely. He leaned forward and hugged her lightly, brushing a chaste kiss on her flushed cheek. "You turned out pretty good, Claire Clark. Make sure to give your daughter that gift for me."

Claire patted her pocket and nodded. "I will," she promised. "I'll see you, okay?"

"Okay," he retorted, squeezing her hand before she traded places to say goodbye to Brian.

"Alright, you two, I'll see you tomorrow," Brian said, hugging them both quickly.

Allison hugged Claire tentatively, patting her back as she pulled away. "Hey, I never told you, but thanks for teaching me to put on eyeliner all those years ago."

"It looks like you're an expert," Claire grinned.

"And you," Allison drawled, hugging Andrew for a moment longer than he had hugged anyone else. She stepped a little closer to Andy and bent her head down to whisper in his ear. Claire was busy with Brian, so John knew that he was the only one close enough to hear. "Thank you for what you said earlier and what you said all those years ago. If nothing else, I appreciate those gifts."

Andrew blushed and nodded, hugging her one more time. "Thank you." A look of mutual understanding passed between them. "Alright, honey, we better get."

Claire and Andrew waved once more before making their way out of the library. After a few minutes, Brian glanced at his watch and shook his head. "I should probably head out soon too," he announced. The three remaining walked out together so that Brian could lock up the school after them. Allison and Bender each hugged the man and promised once again that they would see him at the official reunion. As he got into his car, he turned and looked back at them one last time. "You know, I really appreciate you both coming. I know it wasn't easy, and I wasn't sure that you would come. It really means a lot to the three of us that you made it. It wouldn't have been right without you."

John stood next to Allison waving until Brian's car turned the corner. "It's just you and me, Crazy," he declared as they wandered toward their cars. "You ready to hit that bar?"

"I'm right behind you," she laughed, opening the door of her rental SUV and tossing her bag in the passenger seat. She climbed into the seat but left the door open. John came over and stood beside it, leaning against the frame of the vehicle casually. "I'm really glad I got to see you, Bender."

He reached up and tugged on a strand of her hair. "The feeling is mutual, Reynolds."

"Do you really think we will all stay in touch?"

"For awhile at least," he answered truthfully. "Some more than others."

"And us?"

"I think we fall into the 'some more' category. I plan on keeping in touch with you so much that you'll get sick of talking to me," he taunted her. Allison giggled almost girlishly. "Seriously, Allison, I really hope that we don't lose contact. I think, for whatever reason, you were supposed to come back into my life right now."

"Me too. I hear Oklahoma has a pretty burgeoning music scene. Maybe I should take a trip to see it."

"And I could always head up to New York," he offered. "I've never been."

"That would be nice," she smiled shyly. "So I'll meet you over there?"

"Sounds like a plan," he told her before closing her door. Allison started her car and waved before heading down the street toward the appointed bar. Now alone, Bender walked back to his car slowly and kicked his boots along the dusty ground. As he fumbled with his keys, he took one last minute to look back at Shermer. All the memories of that day and now this one were locked in a part of his mind as the piece of high school he wanted to remember. He would finally be able to leave the rest of it here. There wasn't anything left for him in this town, not that there had been in a long time, but today had taught him that there was still a lot left out there in the world for him. He would carry these people with him for all the days of his life, hopefully getting to see them and know them like he wished he could have for all these years.

And when they finally headed to the reunion, the five of them finally provided that united front they should have had back twenty-seven years ago. While the rest of their graduating class might have still gravitated toward their old cliques, The Breakfast Club laughed the night away together at a table in the middle of the rooming, adding in Brian's wife as their sixth and honorary member. They danced and drank, talked and reminisced. They made plans and promises, and at the end of the night, John walked Allison to her car while holding her hand.

_Fin._


End file.
